The Poet and His Scientist
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: Before Angel and his friends get into the limo for Wolfram&Hart, Lilah gives Angel the opprotunity to see the bigger picture. They all knew there were secrects in the law firm of evil but now Angel has a personal mission. Save Fred from Illyria. Will Angel succeed and how does Wesley take it when a blonde vampire takes interest in his Fred and vise versa?


**AN:Welcome to The Poet and His Scientist. This will be an ongoing story and my main pairing will be Spike and Fred. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chaper 1: Insight**

"What did you do to him?" Fred knelt by Angel's head touching him gently. Lilah sat on the couch and shrugged. "Just showed him something he needs to see." Fred scoffed and sat up on her knees. "What exactly does he need to see?" Gunn asked leaning against the wall. "Angel will tell you as he see's fit. Things are going to happen, and since being with Wesley I've learned the truth. We do want you to have the L.A. Branch, but we all know there are secrects." Angel twitched and jerked muttering in his knocked out state. "Is he going to be all right?" Lorne asked, his eyes gazing over Angel's form. "He'll be fine. Now, a limo will be waiting at dawn, you make your decision." With that, Lilah walked out of the hotel and into the night.

At that moment, no one really wanted to make that choice and walk right out into an awaiting limo that could lead them to their death. Gunn and Wesley carried Angel to his room while Fred sat leaning her head against Lourne. "If Angel isn't awake by the time this limo comes, should we go? Would Angel even want us to?" Fred sighed taking off her glasses. "I don't know sweet cheeks, but at the same time, if we wanted to take that chance we could. How about you and I go pick up some dinner for the rest of the gang." After letting the others know where they were headed, the two headed on the search for Chinese.

* * *

 _"What's going on?" Angel looked around the office confused. Where was he? "Guys? Wes, Fred? Gunn?" Angel looked outside the large window. "Wolfram and Hart? I want to know what the hell is going on and now!" A light familiar voice sounded throughout the room. "Always so impatient." Cordelia's light voice wafted to his ears. "Cordy?" Angel embraced the woman who he felt the longest for. "Hello Angel. You look stressed." She noted chuckling. Angel smiled. "Well yeah. A lot has been going on." Cordelia walked around the large office. "I know. But I'm here to help you. Whatever Lilah did, I'm your guide. And I'm about to guide you to a year ahead. But let me tell you Angel, it's not pretty." Before Angel could speak or ask any questions, he was zipped to a scene._

 _"You do a lot of good here Angel really." Angel was in the mists of fighting the tasks force team of WH as he protected a little boy from literally going off. "You're CEO of Wolfram and Hart, Gunn is a lawer, Wesley is head of all things information, Lourne is like a superstar here." Angel smiled as he saw his friends working together. His smile faltered as he realizied someone was missing. "Where's Fred? Does she not take a position here?" Cordelia looked down and sighed. "Well...We'll get to Fred. But there's other things. Angel this place gives you so much room for good, as you mold it to what you want it to do. Look at all this." Like a movie, every ounce of good Angel does there is shown to him. "Wow." Angel was amazed but knew this all came with a price. "Alright...what's the catch?" Cordelia sighed and walked over to him. "You'll see."_

 _Cordelia takes Angel through the darker aspects of running with Wolfram and Hart. "Running this operation has you open to many attacks Angel. Some of your staff will be plotting against you, our friends. Many of your clients will be evil. But you do end up teaching a lesson here. I'll start here, the first thing you're going to have to deal with is Spike." "Spike?" Cordelia nods. "Yes Spike, but Angel you **need** Spike." Angel scoffed. "Right and if I play along with this game, just why would I need Spike?" Cordelia took his hand and they walked down a hall which was the Medical Ward. "Is that-" "Yes Angel, that's Fred. Fred will die by the hands of the evil. Knox, whom she works with, has an ancient demon brought to her. Let me show you." _

_Angel and Cordelia appear in Fred's office. A large tombstone is sitting in the lab. Angel watches as Fred walkes in and starts to inspect the large piece of ancient times. "Where did this come from?" Fred observed the piece slightly hynotizied. "I don't know. These men brough it in." Angel growled as Knox turned around looking completely guilty. "Does he die?" Angel asked wincing as the fumes make Fred cough. "Yes, but it will be good if he's taken care of before then. I honestly have no objections, but Angel you can't let Gunn take the lawyer thing up...it's just another hand in Fred's death." Cordelia showed Angel another scene. Fred in a hospital bed, sick and dying. Angel looks devestated as he witness Illyria take over Fred's body. "Can we stop this?" Angel looks to Cordelia. "You can, but you need to be on board with Fred helping Spike. You'll get it, trust me. But Angel...protect Fred. You know how she is, how sweet and curious she is. She was meant for this world the second she got sucked into that portal. Protect her. If_ _Fred dies, Wesley will die. You don't need to lose two friends. Now I've shown you everything. Protect Fred, get the Spike and Fred train going, and save the world. You can do it. And Angel Wolfram and Hart needs a hero too. Don't turn this place down."_

 _Cordelia walked up to Angel giving him a kiss as she started to fade away. "Wait! Spike and Fred train?!" Everything turned black and Gunn and Wesley's face appeared above him._

* * *

Angel blinked, the information coming to him like beacon. As the boys helped him to his feet Angel decked Gunn across the face. "What the hell Angel?!" Gunn held his now bloody nose. "You son of a bitch." Angel shoved Gunn against the wall. "Where's Fred?" "Um right here?" Fred looked at the scene before her confused. "Fred." Fred patted Angel's back awkwardly as he swung her around. "Nice to see you too Angel." Angel looked at his team. "If we take this tour we stay together, do you understand?" He pointedly looked at Fred and Gunn. "Yeah boss." Angel led the way outside. "Alright then, let's see what they have...wait where's Lourne?" Fred laughed,"In the limo." Angel shook his head. "Of course he is."


End file.
